Before I Let You Go
by ducky-doll
Summary: A play featuring a love triangle between Harry Potter, the 7th Year Gryffindor Captain, Hermione Granger, 7th Year Head Girl and Oliver Wood, Pro-Quidditch player. With a few original songs, and plenty of romance and excitement, please R/R!


-----------------"BEFORE I LET YOU GO"----------------  
  
-A play based on the Harry Potter books-  
  
  
:::The Facts:::  
  
Genre: Romance (or as I prefer to call it... fluff)  
Rated: PG (it's romance, come on!)  
Summary: A love triangle between Harry, Hermione and Oliver. It may sound like an awkward combination but you have to read it to find out! Basically Hermione and Harry are best friends and Harry doesn't realise how much Hermione means him until she starts going out with Oliver.  
Author's Note: Could somebody please tell me in a review how to HTML your fics. It's times like these I wish I knew!  
Music: All of the songs used in this are MINE! They're original works so if you want to use any part of the lyrics then you have to ask ME first or you'll be in big, big trouble.  
  
  
:::The Main Characters:::  
  
Harry Potter, 17  
A 7th year student  
  
Hermione Granger, 17  
A 7th year student, good friends with Harry  
  
Oliver Wood, 21  
A professional Quidditch player  
  
Ron Weasley, 17  
A 7th year student and Harry's good friend  
  
  
:::Music of Act One:::  
  
"A Girl I Don't Want to Know"  
"Love Is a Funny Thing"  
  
  
:::Act One:::  
  
Scene 1. Harry and Hermione are sitting quietly in the Gryffindor common room. Harry is planning Quidditch tactics while Hermione is trying to be attentive yet can't help but be distracted by the hidden secret that she believes she is in love with him.  
  
Harry: I'm going to make Gryffindor win this year!  
  
Hermione: Yes, I believe you can Harry. I KNOW you can.  
  
Harry: If only the chasers would stop being so giggly. Why are girls so giggly Herms?  
  
Hermione: (looks around at the giggling girls) Well... (hopelessly) they're not ALL giggly.  
  
Harry: (laughs and sits back lazily) I just wish we had the old team back. You remember them?  
  
Hermione: Of course, how could I forget? That's all you ever talk about Harry.  
  
Harry: I know... (pauses then concentrates on tactics again). Alright, well, I shouldn't be bothering you. (talks to himself while moving around miniature players on a miniature Quidditch ground) If Chaser 1 moves here while Beater 2 hits the bludger here then perhaps if the Keeper defends the goals with this...  
  
Hermione: (sighs and stares absently at Harry)  
  
Harry: (Doesn't notice right away and then becomes aware of it and looks up) What?  
  
Hermione: (embarrassed) Nothing, nothing.  
  
Harry: (suspiciously) WHAT?  
  
Hermione: Nothing! I swear!  
  
Harry: (uncertainly) Okay then...  
  
Hermione: I have to go study now. I'll uh, see you at dinner I guess.  
  
Harry: (barely hears her as he is doing more tactics again)  
  
~Exit Hermione  
  
  
Scene 2. Hermione stands in front of a mirror looking desperately at her reflection in the mirror. Soft music plays in the background and tears begin to run down her face.  
  
Hermione: (runs her fingers down her cheeks and looks widely at her own eyes) Look at me. Look at me. I'm pathetic.   
  
~The music becomes louder and more evident  
  
Hermione: I'll never amount to anything important to him. Look at me. I'm ugly.  
  
~The music is loud enough for Hermione to be able to sing  
  
Hermione:   
  
  
:::A Girl I Don't Want to Know:::  
  
The world is full of happiness that spins me round and round,  
He'll never see the real, true me thats inside falling down,  
Surrounded by too many girls who he will always love,  
Why can't he see the girl who's me who's standing here in love.  
  
A part of me, who doesn't understand,  
God help me, I need a helping hand.  
My emotions are not dying,  
Why can't I stop this crying,  
My reflection is a girl I don't want to know.  
  
The boy who lived is popular, something I'll never be,  
I need him more than life itself why can't he notice me,  
I'll forever be endured to him, but only as a friend.  
Love like this is hurting me, this love will never end.  
  
A part of me, who doesn't understand,  
God help me, I need a helping hand.  
My emotions are not dying,  
Why can't I stop this crying,  
My reflection is a girl I don't want to know.  
  
My emotions are not dying,  
Why can't I stop this crying,  
My reflection is a girl I don't want to know.  
  
~Lights down  
  
  
Scene 3. Hermione and Ron are walking along the Hogwarts Grounds. Ron acts a bit like a message boy, delivering his thoughts to both Hermione and Harry.  
  
Hermione: Hi Ron (runs to catch up with him)  
  
Ron: Oh hello Hermione, how are you? (looks at her face and realises she has been crying) Oh dear, what's wrong?  
  
Hermione: (wipes her eyes) Nothing, don't worry.  
  
Ron: No (stops), Herms, what's wrong? Talk to me.  
  
Hermione: (quietly) Okay...  
  
Ron: (guides her over to a seat where they sit down together) Hermione, what's up? You're not usually like this.  
  
Hermione: I know. Ron, I really like this boy. I think I might even love him.  
  
Ron: Oh.... well, uhh... I'm not the best person to talk to about love and stuff. I don't know anything about it.  
  
Hermione: But you know Harry.  
  
Ron: What? What's that got to do with (suddenly realises) Oh!  
  
Hermione: Yeah  
  
Ron: Well... Oh! I see... Umm... Hmm...  
  
Hermione: You don't think he'd ever go out with me do you?  
  
Ron: I didn't say that!  
  
Hermione: You didn't say otherwise either.  
  
Ron: I didn't need to.  
  
Hermione: You're right you didn't.  
  
Ron: Hermione, I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Hermione: (sighs) I know you didn't. Gee Ron, I'm sorry, I'm being so emotional over this. I don't even know why.  
  
Ron: You're in love that's why. (Music begins and Ron leaps up on the bench)  
  
:::Love Is A Funny Thing:::  
  
Love, love, what a wonderful thing,   
Love makes you think you can fly.  
Love, love, something everybody wants,  
Love means you'll never say bye.  
  
Love, love, is filled with happiness romance,  
Love challenges all of the rules,  
Love, love, something everyone needs,  
Love is for the smart ones and fools.  
  
Everybody needs a little love in their lives,  
Everybody needs to be free,  
Everybody needs a little joy in their lives,  
And love can be the thing to achieve.  
  
Love, love, is the funniest thing,  
Love can put a down in your day,  
Love, love can make you feel torn apart,  
But love can set you away.  
  
Love, love, what a wonderful thing,  
Love makes you think you can fly,  
Love, love, something everybody wants,  
Love means you'll never say bye.  
  
(Ron calmly sits down again while Hermione giggles at his funny dancing)  
  
Hermione: You sure now how to cheer someone up don't you?  
  
Ron: (Smiles cheekily) Ahh, no need to compliment me too much Herms. That's why out of your character!  
  
Hermione: (Grins) Aww, come here! (They hug)  
  
  
Scene 4. Harry, Hermione and Ron are going to dinner in the Great Hall. On the way they bump into Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy.  
  
Harry: Hermione, Ron, where did you two get to? I was looking for you.  
  
~Ron and Hermione exchange glances  
  
Ron: We were just outside.  
  
Harry: Oh okay, anyway, I have these plans I'd like to run past you. Hey Hermione, you okay?  
  
Hermione: (looks up) Yeah, I'm fine thanks.  
  
Harry: Okay then. Well Ron, if we form a bird triangle, then seperate, each of us on one of the other players well if we create a diversion...  
  
~Enter Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle  
  
Draco: Hey Potter, what are you doing? Think you can beat the mighty Slytherin with your stupid pansy tactics? (To Crabbe and Goyle) That is if you could call them tactics  
  
Ron: Shut up Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Oooh, the Weasel decides to talk. What's wrong Potter? Can got your tongue? More like Mud-Blood here has got your tongue... with hers! (Laughs)  
  
Hermione: (turns red and looks away)  
  
Harry: Get lost Malfoy.   
  
Draco: Ah I can't be bothered. Let's go!  
  
~Exuent Draco, Crabbe and Goyle  
  
Harry: (Angrily) We're going to kill Slytherin this year! If only those darned Chasers would actually listen...  
  
Ron: Now Harry, you can't blame them for everything.  
  
Harry: Yeah well I wish we had-  
  
Ron: (Interrupts) The old team back, yes I know Harry.   
  
Harry: I miss them, that's all.  
  
Hermione and Ron: WE KNOW.  
  
Harry: Actually, Wood is with Puddlemere now you know?  
  
Hermione and Ron: WE KNOW.  
  
Harry: (ignoring their sarcasm) Infact Puddlemere are playing the Cannons this weekend aren't they?  
  
Ron: Yes, that's right. Dad's picking me up from Hogwarts to take me. You want to come now?  
  
Harry: Yes, I have changed my mind. I might try and catch up with Wood after the game.  
  
Ron: Good idea, I might come with you can get some autographs.  
  
Harry: So is it cool if I come with your family?  
  
Ron: Sure, I'll write an owl home to my parents tonight to make sure but I'm pretty sure it will be fine.  
  
Harry: Great, what about you Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Huh?  
  
Harry: Quidditch game. Chudley Cannons versus Puddlemere United. What do you reckon?  
  
Hermione: Oh.. uhh no thanks Harry.  
  
Harry: Your choice. (They reach the Great Hall and disappear off stage)  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well there is Act One for you. Sorry Oliver doesn't appear until next Act LoL. Um, tell me what you think, I wasn't intending on using music at the start and if you hate the fact there are songs in it don't worry, there won't be very many. Maybe one or two in each act but that's all. Hope you liked it, keep reading!  
  
  
26/03/02: I just read a few of the reviews and thanks heaps. Feel free to print the play out to act it out, send me an owl (e-mail) and tell me how it went! Unfortunately, I have been too busy to write any more of the play so far but I endevour to in the near future. Also, I haven't recorded the songs and I don't have them on sheet music either so I'm sorry about that. I'm always writing songs but I don't play an instrument and can't read music so all the tunes are up there! *gestures towards head* However, interpret whatever way you want. When I was writing 'A Girl I Don't...' I imagined a song sort of like Reflection by Christina Aguilera (from the movie Mulan) or On My Own from Les Miserables. 'Love...' I imagined being rather boppy and humorous and not on the serious side. Whatever you want to do is fine but if you do perform the first act, tell me how it goes! 


End file.
